


I Dare You to Love Me

by sterekmyworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekmyworld/pseuds/sterekmyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is playing some drunken Truth or Dare, and finally convince Derek to join in. What happens after is something Derek could not have predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You to Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and it is unbeta'd. Let me know if there are errors, etc. Hope you like!

Their drunken laughter and slurred words filled his loft. For some unfathomable reason, Derek let the pack use his place to unwind. Apparently, this meant playing Truth or Dare while drinking all of his good rum. They made a hell of a mess of his kitchen, too, because Stiles insisted on daiquiris for some reason. He made a drinking game out of theirs; take a shot every time someone picked dare. He was a good twelve shots in, and feeling pretty good, despite the pack of teens in his living room.

“Okay, Scott,” Stiles drunkenly stuttered, “truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Scott shouted, and Derek downed a shot. While he didn’t hear what Stiles dared Scott to do, it apparently involved giving the group a lap dance. He took another shot just to try to rid his mind of the image. The game kept going, and eventually Derek had to go to the bathroom.  
Leaving the bathroom, it was a lot quieter than he was expecting. Curious, he carefully returned to the living room, to see them all waiting for him. He stopped.

“What’s going on?” He asked, worried.

It was Stiles who spoke up.

“Come play with us,” he said. There was a certain quality in his voice that Derek couldn’t quite figure out. Derek was confused.

“No thanks,” he said, walking back to the bottle to pour another shot.

“Come on,” Stiles said. No, that wasn’t it. Derek looked at his face. He was practically begging. Derek took another shot, rolled his eyes, and grabbed the bottle.

“Fine,” he sighed, “let’s all be 12-year-olds.” He sat down in between Kira and Stiles. The game went on, Derek playing it safe by picking truth. It became obvious that his picking truth was annoying Stiles, who continued to dare everyone to do more and more ridiculous things. It wasn’t just Stiles, either. All of the dares were getting more risqué. Malia being dared to kiss Kira, Scott to kiss Stiles, everyone to kiss everyone else. 

“Derek, truth or dare?” Scott asked, resting his gaze upon Derek. Derek remained silent for a long minute. He took a long, deep pull on the bottle of booze in his hand. He was most definitely going to regret this.

“Dare,” he said, wishing he hadn’t. Scott looked at Stiles, and both of them were smiling. 

“I dare you,” Scott said slowly, “to kiss Stiles.” Derek closed his eyes. He knew this was coming. Why did he ever agree to this? He took a deep breath in and another pull from the bottle, and then just did it. It should have been over in seconds, but it seemed to linger a little long. He began to wonder if it was Stiles or himself who kept it going. Either way, he had some heavy soul searching to do it seemed. He got up, took yet another pull from the bottle, and decided the night was pretty much over.  
They all gathered their things and filed out the door. Derek started cleaning up after them, and heard the door open behind him. It was Stiles.

“Stiles, what are--“ Derek started.

“Truth or dare, Derek?” Stiles asked, moving closer to him.

“Go home, Stiles.” Derek stated. He was no longer in the mood for Stiles’ crap.

“I said, truth or dare,” Stiles got very close to Derek, close enough to kiss him. Derek swallowed hard, breath shaky. He was worried he’d make another decision he’d regret.

“Dare,” he answered shakily, and suddenly Stiles’ tongue was in his mouth. Derek had a choice to make, and for the second time that night, he made the risky one and kissed Stiles back. He didn’t know what any of this meant and he was sure that Stiles was going to have quite a talk with Malia, but for tonight, Derek just went with it.


End file.
